hunterxonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Association
[ Hunter Association] Pokkle Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Pokkle aspires to become a Beast Hunter whose goal is to travel around the world looking for undiscovered creatures. He uses a bow and arrows which have been soaked in a paralyzing liquid. He has attended the Hunter Exam twice. He luckily passed the exam thanks to Killua who quit the fight because he was not interested in fighting him. Buhara Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Tank Buhara is a Gourmet Hunter and one of two proctors for the second phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. He is an easy-going person with a bulky body and a large appetite. His favorite food is roasted pork, which is also the dish he ordered for the second phase of the Hunter Exam. Menchi Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Menchi is a 1-Star Gourmet Hunter and one of two proctors for the second phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. She has pink hair and great enthusiasm for cooking. Her contribution to the food culture is well received and prized. She received her 1-Star Hunter License at the age of 21. She is stubborn and has high self-esteem. Satotz Hero Type: Damage Dealer and Tank Hero Position: Front Row Damage Dealer Satotz is an Archaeological Hunter and the proctor for the first phase of the 287th Hunter Exam. He has short lavender hair and a curly mustache. He is very polite. He seemingly has no mouth, but can speak and eat. (The author didn't draw his mouth most of the time.) After learning Ging's deeds, he felt ashamed because he wanted to be an Archaeological Hunter just for fame. Since then, he has devoted his life to excavate ruins. He wants to become a hunter like Gon's father, Ging. Kite Hero Type: Damage Dealer Hero Position: Back Row Damage Dealer Kite is Ging Freecss' disciple. On the quest "Find Ging" given by Ging, he met and saved Gon from a foxbear on Whale Island. Kite told Gon that his father is still alive and is a hunter. After learning that, Gon decided to find his father and become a hunter. Later, Kite met Gon again in Neo-Green Life, an autonomous state. In order to protect Gon, Kite was killed by Neferpitou. Due to his special Nen ability, he revived into a girl. Biscuit Hero Type: Support Hero Position: Back Row Support Biscuit is a 2-Star Treasure Hunter and a player of Greed Island. She is a Transmuter. She is the second tutor of Gon and Killua. She is also a master of Wing. In order to get a rare gem called "Blue Planet" that can only be found on Greed Island, she joined the game where she met Gon and Killua. At first, she tried to destroy the friendship between Gon and Killua, but to no avail. Later on, she followed them and found they were of great potential. Therefore, she decided to train them. Beans Hero Type: Defense Tank Hero Position: Front Row Tank Beans is a short man with a bean-like appearance. He has no nose and ears. He is the Hunter Association Chairman, Netero's personal secretary. Following Netero's death, Beans was asked to pick a lottery to determine the new chairman. Later on, he found two DVDs left by Netero and watched them with the Zodiacs.